


“亚瑟，不可以！”

by hydrviolence



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: Orm遭流放，离开海水，住进Arthur爸爸家之后……这是个玩笑。警告：OOC





	“亚瑟，不可以！”

Arthur称王之后，Vulko决定退休。  
“我不干了。”他说，要拿着退休金去“享受生活”。  
“我老了。”他说，买了去布拉索夫的票。  
“布拉索夫？”Arthur不明白为什么是这个地点。  
“吸血鬼啊。”  
看来“我老了”的后半句是“可以开始发疯了”。就这样，Vulko以德古拉城堡为起点开始了陆上环球之旅。三个月后，他在火车上断断续续读着“哈利·波特”打盹的时候，接到Arthur的求救电话。  
“Nuidis，帮个忙。”Arthur在电话那头压低声音，听起来歇斯底里。  
Vulko从没见过Arthur歇斯底里，可想而知问题严重。“怎么了？”  
“Orm要治死我！”  
“治死？”  
“或者整死、折磨死、逼迫死。现在只有你能管管他。”  
Vulko夹好书签，阖上书。“到底怎么了？”

其实，Orm刚住进Thomas Curry家时，Arthur还挺高兴的，觉得这是让弟弟了解陆地，融入家庭的好机会。当然，当时Orm对陆地和家庭生活都几乎一无所知，不安又拘束。Arthur很乐意帮助他、照料他。  
没想到啊，等Orm对一切都熟悉起来，一切就都翻了天。  
首先，Orm给家里来了个大扫除。这是不幸开始的征兆。  
所有犄角旮旯都被清扫，缝隙里那些年纪比Arthur还大的灰尘、毛球也没能逃过这一劫，统统被扫地出门。浴缸给刷得跟新的一样，淋浴喷头和所有水龙头都失去了锈迹和水迹。锅和盆崭新锃亮，Arthur乍一看都认不出它们了。连Arthur房间门框上那块熟悉的老污渍也被消灭。  
从Arthur小时候起，那片污渍就在那里。Arthur每天进屋、出屋都能见到它，它是他生活的一部分。现在，Orm飓风般的大扫除后，可爱的老污渍消失了。  
“这儿过去有块污渍。”Arthur端详着干净到耀眼的门框。  
“我擦了门框。”Orm说。  
“它是擦不掉的，一直擦不掉。你怎么把它除掉的？”  
“擦。”Orm回答。  
Arthur抚摸着污渍曾经的所在之处，感到一阵莫名的失落。  
不过，大扫除也挺好，他当时这么想，或自我安慰，这表明Orm开始把这里当作自己的家。而且家里很久没有大扫除，经过这次扫除能干净好久。如果Arthur能洞悉未来，他肯定高兴不起来。  
Orm让大扫除成为了周期性发生的灾难事件，类似于厄尔尼诺，或者每周到来的星期一。他确实把这儿当自己家了，依靠从小训练出的坚韧意志，Orm把过去治理国家的手段和精神头儿用在了另一项事业——家政上面。他接过了做饭和洗碗的活儿，把厨房变成自己的专属领地；他拿下日常清扫任务，所有灰尘被驱逐出境；收拾东西，这事他也包了，家用物品臣服于他严苛的统治；还有洗衣服，自打他开始帮全家洗衣服，洗衣机的工作时间延长了一倍，他还不付加班费。岂有此理。  
Arthur每次回家都会发现地板锃亮、房间整齐、窗玻璃毫无污点、卫生间似乎从未被使用过，干净衣服在衣柜中待命，散发出洗衣液、柔软剂或者其他什么的芳香。让Arthur怀疑这不是他的家，而是他误入了其他人的家。  
如果Orm只做到这种程度，Arthur还没什么可说。但Orm居然把魔爪伸向了他的书柜！  
一天，Arthur回到家，发现自己的书柜被整理过。原来是Orm学了十进分类法，给家里所有的书编目，整理了书架。周密认真的Orm还发现了Arthur青春期时藏起来的读物——进行某种娱乐活动时使用的上面有衣着清凉到缺乏衣着的异性图片的读物。连Arthur都忘记自己把这些东西藏哪儿了，Orm居然找出来，擦掉灰尘，把它们整整齐齐摆进书架。  
Arthur又把这些青春期纪念品抽出来，扔了出去。他倒不怕父亲看见，但是……想象一下被母亲发现的场面，Arthur还是有些尴尬。  
“Orm，”他不知道该怎么跟Orm谈，因为Orm是出于好心，“以后能不能不要整理我的东西。我习惯它们在我习惯的位置，整理之后我可能找不到。”  
Orm点点头，似乎有点困惑。“好的。”他答应了。  
可几天之后，Arthur发现这事儿还不算完。因为Orm已经把所有书籍信息录入了电脑，在家用电脑里建了个图书数据库。  
“可以检索。”Orm满意地向Arthur展示数据库功能，“架位这栏有图书放置的位置。你就能很方便地找到了。”  
天杀的……Arthur只有一个书架，还“架位”？！  
Orm不用睡觉吗？Arthur非常不解。然后，他看到自己的青春期纪念也在数据库里，他试图删除，删不掉。  
“我想让被送走或被扔掉的书和期刊也留在数据库里，作为历史和纪念。”Orm一本正经地解释。  
“那该怎么办？”  
“可以改‘架位’。”Orm解答。  
“好。”Arthur指着屏幕上的条目，“它们的架位，改成‘垃圾桶’。”  
于是，Arthur不太想让母亲发现的读物留在家用电脑数据库里，架位：垃圾桶。  
书架风波过后，是一段时间的平静。在平静中，一切不知不觉地悄然发生改变。等回过神来，Arthur猛然发现，自己成了自己家的“外人”。他不知道Orm是从什么时候开始教训、管束他的，也许从接管家务时就开始了。  
“Arthur，不要把咖啡洒在沙发上。”  
“Arthur，不要把果酱抹得到处都是。”  
“Arthur，不要那么用力地关柜门。你这么摔它，容易坏。”  
“Arthur，用完浴室清理一下。”  
“Arthur，不要踩那块地板，刚刚擦过。”  
“Arthur，那是我刚洗过的。”  
“Arthur，把脏衣服扔进脏衣篮，不要随便乱扔。”  
刚开始的时候，Arthur倒也并不在乎。但渐渐地，管束越来越多，变得无处不在。  
终于有一天，那是天气晴朗的一天，非常美好的一天，Arthur在吃饼干，他没干什么，只是吃块饼干。  
可Orm走过来，打量了一下他周围，说：“Arthur，吃东西的时候尽量不要把渣弄得到处都是。”  
这是最后一根稻草。Arthur拿着饼干惊呆了。他亲爹和亲妈都没这么管过他！！！他的家已经在按照Orm的规则运行，而他还必须服从Orm的统治。  
Arthur可耻地去找父母告状了。“呃，那个，能不能……别让Orm打扫卫生了？”  
“为什么？”他的父亲从报纸上抬起头，“过去一直是我打扫地板，现在他帮我干了。地板从没这么干净过。”  
是的，这么干净就是问题所在。“我们可以买个扫地机。”Arthur建议。  
“还有做饭和洗碗。”  
“我以前也洗碗。”Arthur提醒他爹，“我们可以买个洗碗机。”  
“Orm还整理了我的书架。”  
他也整理了我的书架，Arthur想说，但没说。  
“参与家务让Orm觉得他是家里的一员。”母亲说。  
Arthur闭嘴了。  
他的生活日渐悲惨。Arthur可以预见，在不久的将来，他会每天被Orm呼来喝去：“Arthur，不可以弄脏地板！”“Arthur，不可以乱扔衣服！”“Arthur，不可以吃东西掉渣！”  
他的家庭生活图景将是无处不在的Orm用浑厚的声音嚷嚷：“Arthur，不可以！”  
拜托，当国王的可是他Arthur。但是……坐上王位并不能避免他被Orm教训不要吃东西掉渣。这是怎样的可悲，怎样灰暗的人生前景。  
Arthur想起来还有一个人可以求助，可以把他从悲惨的未来中解救出来，那就是他和Orm过去的老师——Nuidis Vulko。

Vulko到了，站在门口。他戴着墨镜，裹在柔软的大衣里，还换了个让头发显多的新发型。  
“Orm在厨房。”Arthur小声说，把Vulko让进屋。  
“记得我上次来没有这么整洁……”Vulko取下墨镜，打量四周，“你们养了个家养小精灵？”  
“不是家养小精灵，是Orm。干净得太可怕了。”Arthur把Vulko带去厨房。  
整个厨房，不，不只是厨房，整个房子里都弥漫着香甜的味道，因为Orm烤了饼干。厨房里所有空台面都放着正在晾凉的饼干，Orm正在刷洗装过面糊的盆。  
“嘿，Vulko来看我们了。”Arthur通报。  
Orm看到Vulko时露出说不好是吃惊还是困惑的表情，不过，这也没能让他放下正在刷的盆。  
“好多饼干。”Vulko打量着厨房。  
“你们可以先吃。”Orm的表情恢复控制，“放在盘子里吃，免得把渣弄得到处都是。”他说，“对了，先把手洗干净。”  
Arthur用眼神告诉Vulko自己的感想：太可怕了！！！然后，他带Vulko洗了手，取出干净盘子，装上饼干，往去客厅去。  
“Orm。”Vulko在厨房门口叫Orm。  
“什么？”Orm在对付盆。  
“你不一起……尝尝你的饼干？”  
“先收拾厨房。”  
Vulko没再说什么，跟着Arthur去客厅。  
“你看到了吧！”Arthur用一只手把饼干往嘴里送，另一只手接着饼干掉落的渣，“太可怕了！”  
“嗯。”Vulko啃着饼干，同样小心着尽量不掉渣，“你觉得饼干好吃吗？”  
“饼干挺好吃的。”  
“那你就去告诉他，饼干好吃。然后跟他说，可以先不洗那个盆，过一会儿我们一起洗厨具，然后一起收拾厨房。把Orm带过来。”  
Arthur犹豫了一下，去办了。“饼干很好吃。”  
Orm点点头。  
Arthur继续。“别刷盆了，过会儿我们一起洗它，再一起收拾厨房。”  
Orm并不喜欢把做到一半的工作扔下。  
Arthur决定还是来直接的。“Vulko让你过去。”  
这回成功了。  
“Vulko，怎么了？”Orm问，在沙发上坐下来。似乎默认能打断他刷盆的肯定是世界末日级重大事件。  
“我有个问题，想让你们帮忙。”Vulko板起脸来。  
“什么问题？”Arthur也不得不严肃起来。  
“‘哈利·波特’里讲的魔法世界，它与麻瓜世界，是像蜡纸叠在白纸上那样，在地理区域上重合叠加？还是，魔法世界与麻瓜世界像同一张纸上画出的两个区域，并不是叠加而是相邻的？”  
Arthur Curry，正式，崩溃了。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 题目当然是来自《大卫，不可以！(No, David!)》


End file.
